The revelation
by Charlotte1
Summary: Whilst meditating Yoda makes an astonishing revelation about Mayco, the secret child of Anakin


Title: The Revelation  
  
Author: Charlotte Rating: G Disclaimer: All the characters except for Mayco and Charelle (and all the other nursery workers) belong to George Lucas. I am making no money out of this  
  
I know there's only going to be like two years between Episode II and Episode III, so there really isn't time for any of my stories to happen, but I've been bored, so I created this character Mayco. This is a very short story about a revelation Yoda makes whilst meditating.  
  
The revelation  
  
The tranquillity of the temple was welcoming as Yoda closed his eyes. All the younger students at the temple were asleep and all the older ones were engaged in meditation. It was at this time that he could truly meditate without being distracted by anything.  
  
He calmed his mind and let his thoughts drain away, but there was one that kept on refusing to leave his head. He'd been conscious for a long time now about the power growing in the two-year-old Mayco Skywalker. It was a thought that had been nagging at him since she proved how powerful she was over a year before on her first birthday.  
  
He tried to push it from his mind, but it wouldn't give in that easily. Every time Yoda thought he'd done it, her face would suddenly appear in his mind's eye, or he would hear her voice, or feel her presence. Her presence was very strong, and even though she was half way across the building in the nursery, Yoda could still sense her clearly. Yoda was surprised to find her not asleep like all the other infants, but awake and thinking about events she had experienced that day.  
  
Yoda attempted to push her from his mind once more and he succeeded and began his meditation. Half an hour later though, he was forced out of his meditation as a vision came to him quite suddenly. In this vision he saw himself teaching Mayco. The vision was one of the clearest Yoda had ever had and it made him frown.what could it mean? Was he to teach the young child himself? Should she not join the normal training programme with her peers? It was an interesting idea. Certainly, if he were to take her training into his own hands her skills would improve in leaps and bounds, but maybe that was too fast. They did not want to lose this child by sending her into battle too quickly, but if it came to the worst, then she would need to be highly trained to deal with it! One thing was for sure, this child was too important to the Jedi to lose.  
  
Yes.Yoda decided he would train her, he would become her mentor. Once that was settled he tried to push the thoughts from his mind again, but now there was something else nagging at him; something that was eluding his consciousness.something he couldn't quite put his finger on.it was to do with the child.  
  
Ignoring this thought he started meditating again and he was successful for a lot longer this time. For hours he sat in complete serenity until suddenly his senses were hit by a barricade of thoughts and visions.  
  
.Mayco is balance.  
  
Where had that thought come from? Could it be? No! Yoda couldn't dream of it.the thought was too radical.too extreme surely, but it would explain.NO!  
  
Yoda grew agitated, these thoughts were disturbing and unwelcome, he had not foreseen this, it had not been prophesised.  
  
*Oh but it has*, a voice said in his mind, *It has been prophesised all along... Anakin Skywalker is the one who will bring balance to the Force, what if that balance comes in the form of this child? Could she be the balance that has been foretold?*  
  
Yoda couldn't quite get his mind round these new thoughts.but if they were true.then the child had just become infinitely more important and precious than was first thought.  
  
Yoda broke out of his meditation feeling very uneasy and disgruntled. Yes, he would tutor the young Skywalker himself until she was of age to become someone's Padawan. He left the chamber thinking that he'd not been so distracted since the time he'd tried to meditate when the older Padawans were holding a ball to celebrate their coming of age.what a mess! 


End file.
